


Burn, Baby, Burn

by AvadaGreenEyes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry is Lord Potter, Inheritance, M/M, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Politics, future Neville/Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2019-12-18 14:17:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18251540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvadaGreenEyes/pseuds/AvadaGreenEyes
Summary: The story goes that on Halloween of 1994, Harry Potter's name come out of the Goblet of Fire. This is where our story begins.Join us for politics, shenanigans, budding romance, and preview into the coming war.





	1. The Drawing

**Key:** _ Text _ _ ::Thoughts:: _ _ §Parsel§ _

* * *

 

**Date:** _ 31 October 1994 - Samhain Night _

**Location:** _Great Hall, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland, United Kingdom_

__

The Triwizard Tournament had come to Hogwarts. As such, the school had greeted and dined with the delegations from Durmstrang Institute and Beauxbatons Academy the night before. This night, they were all gathered for dinner once again. This night, the chosen champions would be revealed. 

__

After the “Halloween” Feast had been completed, the magicians gathered watched as Argus Filch carted the Goblet of Fire from the Entrance Hall to the front of the Great Hall by the Head Table. Hogwarts Headmaster Albus Dumbledore made his way down from the Head Table to stand next to the Goblet, and addressed the Hall. 

__

“As you all know, tonight we are gathered here to witness the Goblet of Fire give us it’s three chosen Champions - one from Durmstrang Institute, one from Beauxbatons Academy, and one from Hogwarts School. Once the Champion's name comes from the Goblet, there is no backing out.” Headmaster Dumbledore paused in his speech to look around the Hall one more time. 

__

“So, without further adieu, let the tournament begin!” Every person in the Hall clapped politely at the end of the speech, and watched as the fire in the Goblet turned red, and spit out a piece of slightly singed parchment.  

__

“The Champion for Durmstrang Institute is…… Viktor Krum!” Applause rang throughout the Hall, the loudest of the sound coming from the Slytherin House Table where the Durmstrang students had been dining.  One student, Viktor Krum, stood from the table and made his way to the front by Headmaster Dumbledore was standing. The Hogwarts Headmaster directed him to a room off the Hall just a few feet away, and the boy disappeared. 

__

The occupants of the Hall turned to the Goblet as the fire turned red a second time. Headmaster Dumbledore caught the parchment for the second time and turned towards the Ravenclaw table. 

__

“The Champion for Beauxbatons Academy is……. Fleur Delacour!” While a majority of the Hall gave their applause, there was an audible groan coming from a number of the other Beauxbatons girls. Ignoring this, a single slim blonde girl gracefully stood from the  Ravenclaw table and made her way past the Hogwarts Headmaster and into the side room. 

__

For the third time that night, the remaining occupants turned their attention to the Goblet as the fire turned red. And, once again, Headmaster Dumbledore grabbed the parchment from the air. He beamed at the paper before addressing the Hall. 

__

“The Champion for Hogwarts School is…….. Cedric Diggory!” At the announcement, there were mixed reactions in the Hall. The foreign students clapped politely for the competition; Cedric’s Head of House, Professor Pomona Sprout, was beaming proudly that one of her badgers had been chosen to represent the school; Slytherin House each clapped once or twice before stopping; Hufflepuff and Gryffindor House gave the 6th Year a standing ovation. 

__

As Cedric made his way from the Hufflepuff House Table to the side room, the Hall was calming once again. Headmaster Dumbledore waited until the Hall was seated before he addressed them for the final time this night. 

__

“Yes, yes, congratulations to the chosen Champions! As the feast is over -” The Hogwarts Headmaster turned as he felt the Goblet of Fire heat up once again. There was a rush of air as the flames turned red a fourth time, and spit out a piece of parchment. The Hall watched as Headmaster Dumbledore caught the parchment, and were mostly silent as the man looked down at the parchment incredulously.

__

“...Harry Potter?”

 

* * *

Fourth Year Hadrian Jameson Potter was  _ upset _ . 

__

The boy in question couldn’t say he was surprised at this turn of events, but he was by no means happy about it.  Ever since Samhain Night of 1981, Hadrian always had the  _ worst _ day. He was starting to believe it was cursed. 

__

He had actually been excited this time. When they were told about the Triwizard Tournament, he had been  _ thrilled _ that he wouldn’t be able to compete. Even if he had been able though, he wouldn’t have put his name in - he had money, he had fame and glory, and he didn’t particularly feel like dying. 

__

So, understandably, when Dumbledore read his name off of the fourth piece of parchment, he was  _ upset _ . 

__

Sitting there in the middle of the Gryffindor table, he could feel the blood draining from his face. His body was frozen of all movement, and he just stared unblinkingly at the Goblet. His mind was working a mile a minute, and whatever thoughts were swimming in his head could only be guessed at. 

__

He could definitely feel the weight of a little over 300 stares on his person. It was a horrible feeling, and he started to shake, every so slightly, under the weight of it. He was no longer in control of his body, at least for the moment. 

__

His body was almost running on autopilot - not quite at fight or flight yet -  but he could vaguely feel someone pull backwards on the collar of his robes. 

__

Stuck in his thoughts, he was dragged backwards harshly and then suddenly dropped, causing him to fall backwards onto the floor between the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor tables. He was still shaking just the slightest, and looking catatonic now. 

__

When his head hit the floor, everything went black.  

__


	2. The Hospital Wing

**Key:** _ Text _ _ ::Thoughts:: _ _ §Parsel§ _

* * *

 

**Date:** _ 4 November 1994 _

**Location:** _Hospital Wing, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland, United Kingdom_

 

It was at 9am the following Friday that Hadrian Potter woke up. 

 

As soon as the fourth year had opened his eyes, he could tell he was in the Hospital Wing. He had been there often enough the last four years that the Matron had allowed him to call her by her given name. She was quite motherly and worried over him constantly, but he had become accustomed to it. 

 

He knew to expect her any moment now, knowing that she had placed monitoring spells on him. It was habit. So when Poppy Pomfrey loomed over him less than a minute later, he smiled at her kindly. 

 

“Good morning Mr. Potter, how are you feeling today?” the Matron asked. 

 

“....Surprisingly, I feel alright. And Poppy, how many times have I told you you can call me Hadrian?” The boy mocked a stern glare her way and watched as a corner of her lips twitched up into a smile. 

 

“Yes, alright  _ Hadrian _ . Do you remember what happened?” She tried to keep a smile, he could tell, but the concern swimming in her eyes was apparent. Hadrian sighed and looked at the ceiling a moment before turning sad green eyes back to the Matron. 

 

“Yes.” he said shortly. “How long have I been out, Ma’am?” Poppy pulled up the nearest chair and grabbed his chart to hand to him. 

 

“You had slight bruising around your throat from your collar, a concussion, and bruising on your tailbone. I treated it all, of course, but you’ve been unconscious for four days.” Hadrian hummed a little as he read over his chart. 

 

“It looks like everything is healed, so I can leave?” he asked hopefully. She snorted at the look he gave her before taking back his chart and hanging it on the foot of his bed. 

 

“I’d liked to keep you until dinner, for multiple reasons. I’d like to keep you under observation to make sure nothing’s wrong, but mostly I’m just reluctant to let you leave. That, and I’m sure you don’t want to face the school today.” Sighing, the fourth year nodded in acceptance. 

 

“Has anybody tried to get me _ out _ of the Tournament?” The Matron winced before shaking her head in the negative. He expected the answer, though - the large majority of Magical Britain were unreliable, fickle beings. 

 

“Am I allowed to write a letter and do my homework, Poppy?” he asked, a plan forming in his head. 

 

“Yes, of course. As long as you don’t leave the Hospital Wing, you can do what you wish, within reason.” He gave her a winning smile to which she replied by swatting him gently on the arm. 

 

“I’ll be in my office if you need me, brat.” she said affectionately. 

 

“Yes Poppy.” he replied. Watching her walk across the ward, he called for Dobby the House-Elf to request his things. 

 

He had a letter to write. 


	3. A Physical Response

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I want to break free  
> I want to break free  
> I want to break free from your lies  
> You're so self satisfied I don't need you  
> I've got to break free  
> God knows, God knows I want to break free"
> 
> \- Queen, I Want To Break Free (1984)

**Key:**         _Text_ _::Thoughts::_ _§Parsel§_

* * *

 

 **Date:** _5 November 1994_

 **Location:** _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland, U.K._

 

    It was a day later that his letter bore fruit.

 

    He had written a letter to his account manager at Gringotts London, Griphook, to inform  him of the situation, and sent a note off to Neville when he had access to the journal always kept in his school bag.

 

    Neville had informed him that it had been an angry Ronald Weasley who had caused his injury, and he hadn’t been punished for it. Still, despite knowing and being friends with the youngest Weasley boy since his introduction to Magical Britain, the redhead had chosen to throw it away in his jealousy.

 

    _:: I’m free at least. ::_ Hadrian thought, relieved. Though he felt a bit guilty thinking so, he _did_ find himself relieved that Ronald had abandoned him. Hadrian was free to spread his wings now, and he wasn’t about to let anything stop him from doing so.

 

Starting with Neville.

 

What nobody else knew (except the Goblins of Gringotts London) was that Neville and Harry had been friends since their first year together. Around Halloween, Neville had pulled him aside and told him about their connection, about how Lily had been his godmother, how Alice had been _Harry’s_ godmother, and how they would have grown up together if that Night wouldn’t have happened.

 

Neville has discovered that Harry had been raised without the training necessary for an Heir to a Noble House, and so tutored him until they were on the same level. Without Ron to hide things from now, Harry could openly share his relationship with Neville in public, and would no longer have to hold back his grades. He had no one to offend now.

 

 _:: I’ll have to be careful though - if I don’t want the staff to know I’ve been curbing my grades, I’ll have to make it look like a gradual progression; like losing Ron’s friendship made me study more. ::_ He snorted at the thought, and was startled out of his thoughts by the sound of the doors opening.

 

Griphook had come alright, and had brought with him a contingency of no less than ten goblins, Neville & Augusta Longbottom, Madam Amelia Bones, and Professor McGonagall. Madam Pomfrey came from her office then and conjured chairs for everyone around Hadrian’s bed. The boy in the bed raised an eyebrow at Griphook, lips quirked in amusement, before speaking.

 

“Your brother owes me 10 galleons, Griphook. I told him it would happen within the first term.” The goblin sighed before handing over a pouch of gold.

 

“Yes, well, he knows better than to bet with you - he should know by now he would lose.” Still smirking, Hadrian agreed.

 

“Oh? And what was the nature of this bet, ‘Ri?” Neville asked his friend.

 

“Bet him that sometime in the first term Poppy would finally put up that plaque she’s been threatening me with.” The Healer in question just sighed with a fond shake of her head and wagged her finger at him.  

 

“Oh, you little… Master Griphook, will you continue with your reason for this meeting, please. He needs rest before I will release him.” Smirking at the boy, who pouted up at the Matron, Griphook did so.

 

“Now, we are all gathered here today for several reasons, the catalyst of which was Mr. Hadrian Potter’s forced entrance into the Triwizard Tournament. We will begin with this. Madam Bones, Professor McGonagall, there is no way Mr. Potter could have entered into this Tournament of his own free will.” McGonagall wanted to believe the goblin, but she needed proof; likewise, Madam Amelia Bones of the DMLE was curious as to why, and asked him such.

 

“Simply, we at Gringotts were told of the Tournament before the term started. When Mr. Potter saw us in August, he signed a magical contract in blood stating that he would not. Now, the slip of paper with his name on it has been examined. It seems that his signature was ripped off the top of a recent History of Magic essay and submitted to the Goblet for judgement. Whoever put his name in wrote _Gryffindor House_ on the back of it to satisfy the school requirement, and so Harry Potter came out of the artifact, the only champion for his school. If you look at the other slips, especially Mr. Diggory’s slip, you will notice each has the name of their education institution - Mr. Diggory wrote _Hogwarts School_ , for example.” The other’s - barring Neville and Hadrian - were shocked, but easily accepted this news. None of them truly wanted him to be lying, or believed he had been, but it was always nice to be certain.

 

“Now, before we continue, I think we would all benefit if Mr. Potter consented to an Inheritance Test.” Griphook looked at him for his reaction, and Hadrian nodded immediately, followed by a verbal affirmation. Madam Pomfrey brought over a tray to place the specially treated parchment on, and Griphook handed Hadrian an item.

 

“Here is your athamé young warrior. Five drops are needed.” Though Hadrian trusted Griphook, he was nervous about what the Test would show. Neville slowly reached over and took Hadrian’s wrist, squeezing gently. As Neville removed his hand, Hadrian looked up and caught his eyes. Finding nothing but love and support, Hadrian nodded once before turning back to the parchment.

 

Augusta had been silent and curious as to why she had been here for this, and was surprised at the boy who was her grandson. She had never seen him so calm or strong before, but she found herself becoming proud of the young man in front of her. Watching the byplay between her Neville and the Potter boy, she found herself even more curious. She would keep an eye on them,  and prepare herself for a potential future match.

 

Hadrian tightened his hand on the athamé before slicing the blade across his palm swiftly, avoiding a deep cut. He formed a fist and tilted his hand to let the welled blood drip onto the parchment. When he was done Poppy was quick to heal the wound and vanish the blood from both the blade and his hand. Below them the parchment began to fill out, and everyone leaned forward to be able to read it.

 

 **Birth Name:** Hadrian Jameson Adhara Potter-Black

 **Public Name:** Harry James Potter

 

 **Mother:** Liliana Grace Potter neé Evans neé Prewett

 **Father:** Jameson Charlus Fleamont Potter, Sirius Orion Black III [blood-adoption], Remus Johnathan Black neé Lupin [blood-adoption]

 

 **Godmother:** Alice Martina Longbottom neé MacMillan, Marlene McKinnon

 **Godfather:** Severus Tobias Prince, Franklin Edmund Longbottom

 

 **Guardians (Magical & Muggle):** magically emancipated (31 October 1994)

Petunia Dursley neé Evans [illegal]

Albus Dumbledore [illegal]

 

**Titles:**

Lord Potter [father]

Lord Gryffindor [father]

Lord Peverell [father/conquest]

Heir Prewett [mother]

Lord Black [father /blood-adoption]

Heir Prince [godfather]

Lord Slytherin [conquest]

Boy-Who-Lived

 

 **Properties:** see folders

 **Vaults** : see folders

 

**Contracts:**

Marriage between Neville Longbottom & Hadrian Potter-Black [valid]

Marriage between Harry Potter & Ginevra Weasley [illegal]

 

 **Spells/Potions/Binds:** full medical history scan recommended, evidence of abuse, tampering with core, mind, and body. Reading of the Wills advised. evidence of long-term glamour. 

 

**Abilities:**

Parseltongue

Parselmagic

Eidetic Memory

Natural Occlumens

Bearer

Defense Prodigy

 

 **Core Level:** 300

 **Intelligence Quotient:** 156

 

“Oh shit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, I'd like to attribute the contract idea involving the Tournament to the wonderful works of elvirakitties. 
> 
> Second, one of Harry's names, Adhara, comes from Astronomy, keeping in the Black Family tradition. The scientific name for Adhara is Epsilon Canis Majoris and is the second brightest star in the constellation Canis Major (the brightest being Sirius). It is also considered one of the brightest stars in the night sky outside the constellation.


	4. Inheritance, part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Inheritance Test Results, part 1: Why is Madam Bones there?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just wanted to let you know that I changed a handful of details in the last chapter regarding the inheritance test, so you may want to go through and skim the chapter again, though it is not necessary for this chapter. I will link below the document I originally typed the test onto for your perusal. 
> 
> https://docs.google.com/document/d/1unzgXCD7Al6mXsHuvfXUiCp4ipXiJPF3EAXv7ZsqH_0/edit?usp=sharing

**Key:**     _Text_ _::Thoughts::_ _§Parsel§_

 

* * *

 

 **Date:** _5 November 1994_

 **Location:** _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland, UK_

 

It was silent for a heartbeat, and then another. Hadrian drew in a shaky breath and pressed the palms of his hands to his eyes, trying to ward off the sudden watering in his eyes. Taking a fortifying breath Neville reached over and tugged Hadrian’s hands down before manhandling the smaller boy into a desperately needed hug.

 

Hadrian allowed himself to be wrapped in Neville’s arms, taking deep breaths and drying his eyes on the older boys chest. Augusta watched with a keen eye as the boy were wrapped in their own world, giving and receiving comfort effortlessly.

 

Softly, Griphook cleared his throat to catch the boys attention. Reluctant to let go of his companion, Neville allowed Hadrian to move away, only to follow him back to the bed and draw the younger boy to his chest. Resting back against Neville, Hadrian allowed himself to lightly place his hands on top of Neville’s wrapped around his waist.  They both turned to face Griphook simultaneously, and nodded in unison.

 

Running his eyes over the boys, Griphook settled his thoughts and turned back to the parchment.

 

“Right, the first thing to be addressed is the emancipation. If I were to guess, I would assume it to be the Goblet’s doing.” Griphook started. Here, Madam Bones interrupted.

 

“Excuse me, Master Goblin, but how could that be?”

 

“Simply, this Tournament is for of age wizards. Since Mr. Potter did not put his own name in and is underage, the Goblet did not make a magically binding contract when his name came out. However, both a Ministry representative and Mr. Potter’s magical guardian agreed that he had to compete, thus creating the contract, and, as a side effect, declaring Mr. Potter to be an of age wizard.” Griphook explained.

 

Nodding, Madam Bones continued, “So, in fact, even though Mr. Potter is only 14, he could legally take up his seats and Lordships?”

 

“Yes. This is actually quite common in cases of abuse as well - emancipated Lords, that is. Usually the minor in question will appoint a proxy to vote their seats, but handle everything else. We can fill out the paperwork now, and as Madam Bones is a representative of the Ministry, she can sign off on the paperwork.

 

“The next point we can cover with Madam Bones is illegal holding of guardianship. Though Mr. Potter will be an emancipated wizard, the fact still stands that he was illegally placed with his muggle guardians of 13 years by Albus Dumbledore, who had no right to do so in any capacity. Further, not only has Mr. Potter himself tried to escape their custody numerous times since his return in 1991 - and been denied - but Petunia Dursley was explicitly denied custody of her nephew - ever - by the Wills of the late Lord and Lady Potter. Mrs. Dursley also abuses her nephew and has done so since he was placed with them in 1981.” Amelia closed her eyes and took a few breaths to calm her temper. Before she could say anything, Hadrian interrupted.

 

“Madam Bones, I would like to press charges against the muggles and Headmaster Dumbledore, if you think it will stick. I have plenty of physical and pensieve evidence against them, and my Hogwarts letter was addressed to _‘Mr. H. Potter, the Cupboard Under the Stairs’_ which is where I slept for 10 years. I also told Headmaster Dumbledore about my relatives in my first year, and he dismissed me by saying I was just exaggerating and that my family loved me. Also, part of the reason Headmaster Dumbledore placed me with them was because they were my only family - however, if you recall, most all Pureblood families are related, and through my Father James alone I am closely related to the Longbottoms, the Weasleys, the Malfoys, the Tonks’, and the Crouch’s. I had other family I could have gone with. Finally, though I haven’t read the Wills, I know that I was supposed to go to Sirius after my parents deaths, except he went to Azkaban….without a trial.” Though Amelia Bones prided herself on always being calm and well put together, her eyes nearly popped out of her head at the last sentence.

 

“Without a trial?” Hadrian nodded grimly.

 

“Yes, Madam Bones. When they caught Sirius at the end of my third year, we tried to tell the Minister that he had never had a trial and was innocent, he refused to believe us, and went to administer the KISS. I can provide you with the memories of that day, if you would like.”

 

Thinking about it, Amelia nodded along with what he was saying. Quickly signing the emancipation papers, Madam Amelia Bones stood and stretched before addressing everyone.

 

“Well, it seems like I have a lot of work ahead of me. If you can send me any material I may need to know for these cases or any others, please forward them along.” Neville and Hadrian looked at each other and silently communicated.

“Actually, Madam, we can help you there. Dobby.”

 

Dobby the House-Elf popped in carrying a box filled with dozens of shrunk vials, each containing a memory.

 

“Each of these holds a memory or several about things you may need to know, Madam Bones. If we discover anything else - like the results of the medical scan - we will send it along through Gringotts to ensure its security.” Slightly stunned, Madam Bones excepted the box and addressed the room for the final time that day.

 

“Better get to it, then. Gentlemen, Ladies.” Bidding everyone farewell, Madam Bones left the Hospital Wing.


	5. Inheritance, part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Inheritance Test, part 2: Houses and a Medical Scan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like the last chapter, the end of this note will have a link for the doc I wrote the Inheritance Test on, and I will probably do so for however long it takes me to finish this portion of the fic, as it is rather important. 
> 
> https://docs.google.com/document/d/1unzgXCD7Al6mXsHuvfXUiCp4ipXiJPF3EAXv7ZsqH_0/edit?usp=sharing

**Key:** _ Text _ __ __ _ ::Thoughts:: _ __ __ _ §Parsel§ _

* * *

 

**Date:** _5 November 1994_

**Location:** _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland, UK_

  
  


After Madam Bones left the Hospital Wing, Hadrian called attention back to himself. 

 

“I think it would be best if Madam Pomfrey conducts the scan. While we wait for it to finish we can speak of the contracts, vaults and properties.” The others nodded along, and after Madam Pomfrey cast her spell, they went through business. 

 

“Now, Young Lord, I know that Heir Longbottom has been teaching you Estate Management in quiet while I, myself, have taught you Finances, and I know where your studies left off. I believe it to be best if we give you a current overview of the Vaults and Properties listings, and then you can go through the specific folders at your earliest chance - we can give you the easiest folders to start, but once you understand it, we will be giving you the most difficult ones.” Hadrian and Neville nodded along as Griphook spoke his piece. 

 

“That’s a very good idea, Griphook. Thank you, we shall do that.” The other Goblins nodded firmly behind Griphook, and started opening the briefcases they had carried with them. Leaving the lids open, the contents showed  folders inside and a small box in each. 

 

“First, your strongest claim is to the House of Potter. This title comes to you from your father, Lord James, who named you his heir upon your birth. Though you have never worn your Heir Ring, you can put on the Lord’s ring now if it will accept you - which it should.” Hadrian reached over and slipped on the ring (from its box) while Griphook continued. “The House of Potter itself has intermarried with many families of all blood-types over the 1200 years it has been established. Currently, it has 2 Manors with farms, 1 Cottage, 1 Villa, and 50 House-Elves…. Lord Hadrian, do you wish to allow Dowager Longbottom and Madam Pomfrey to hear your Vault details?” Hadrian immediately turned to look in Neville’s eyes, and seemed to share a whole conversation in five seconds of eye contact. Turning back to the others, he responded. 

 

“Yes, both may hear the details - Dowager Longbottom will be my family some day, and Madam Pomfrey may need some of this information for future treatment plans.” Griphook nodded his understanding, and continued his synopsis.

 

“Very well. The House of Potter has 3 furniture/antique Vaults, 1 trust Vault, 1 Family Vault, and 1 Library Vault. Outside of cosmetics and infrastructure, your manors are entirely self-sufficient, and don’t make much impact on the vaults themselves. The Lady Liliana and the Lord James did have spending vaults outside of the Family Vault, but they merged with the latter upon their deaths. The Lord and Lady did have journals for you to read, and those can be found in their school trunks, inside the Library Vault. Thus concludes the House of Potter.” 

* * *

 

After taking a short break to order food from a Kitchen Elf and check the progression of the Scan - which was still around the 8th year of age. 

“Next is the House of Gryffindor. Around the second centennial of Hogwarts, the last Gryffindor to bear the name married into the House of Potter. In the nature of such High Noble marriages, daughter chose to take her husband's name, and he allowed her title to be passed through his family.” Hadrian took up the ring, and Griphook proceeded. “House Gryffindor house 1 Château, 1 Villa, and 1 Cottage. They also own the rights to the land known as Godric’s Hollow and ¼ of Hogwarts. While the House-Elves of Hogwarts bond to each new Headmaster and Deputy-Head, House Gryffindor does boast 60 Elves in their employ. The House also has 1 Family Vault, 1 Library Vault, and 2 Furniture Vaults. As the last daughter of the name combined their monetary wealth with the Potters, the Family Vault holds a collection of goods, resources, and weapons.”

Neville snorted as Hadrian said, “That’s alright, I have enough money as it is - I hardly need more of it.” Kissing the side of his Hadrian’s head, Neville mumbled, “Either way, you’re the richest Lord in Europe.”  Sending a small smirk to the pair, Griphook continued to the next of many families. 

“The next is House Peverell, which is perhaps the most ancient house in all of Europe. The House of Peverell comes to you from both Lord James and by conquest. In the case of the case of the former, your line is of the youngest of the Three Brothers - Antioch, Cadmus, and Ignotus. Ignotus’ great-granddaughter was the last to carry the name, and married into the Potter family. In the case of the latter, the conquest is from when you defeated the Dark Lord at age one. His was a cousin line, his maternal family hailing from Cadmus’ only child. Though Antioch was the oldest brother, he died unwed without heirs. 

“The Peverell family has 1 Château with a winery, 1 Manor, and 2 Villas. A total of 70 Elves are employed by the family. The House holds 1 Family Vault, 1 Furniture Vault, 2 Library Vaults, and 1 Antiques Vault. The Family Vault holds the usual gems and jewelry passed through the family, as well as monetary wealth.” 

* * *

 

As Griphook finished with the third house, Hadrian put on the Lordship ring and the Scan finally finished growing. Though she had been quiet for most of their time here, Dowager Longbottom chose to speak up. 

“Gentlemen, I believe next we should take a break from the overview and go over the results of the Scan, and then I would like to discuss the contracts for a short time before we continue with Lord Potter’s Houses - there is simply a lot of information and I am sure we will soon forget most of the details if we continue without a break.”  Griphook looked for Hadrian’s input, and, receiving a nod, looked to Madam Pomfrey for the results. 

As Madam Pomfrey began speaking from her seat, an Elf silently popped in to take away their lunches and reappear with materials the Healer had written down. 

“What I believe to be the most important at the moment is the fact that Hadrian currently has dozens of small, mishealed bones or fractures throughout his body, including (but not limited to) places such as his skull, spine, ribs, and fingers. His throat is bruised still from Samhain, but should be healed by tomorrow, as well as his concussion being nearly gone. His currently small stature is the result of a lifetime of malnutrition, with the side effect of having weak or frail bones. His poor eyesight is a combination of things, including genetics, long-time exposure to darkness, and exposure to lead paint. He has also been wearing the wrong prescription glasses since he was 7 years of age. His liver and both kidneys are bruised, he is covered in welts, burns, and scars from a lifetime of abuse, and has traces of both Basilisk Venom and Phoenix Tears in his blood.” Hadrian did not look up once during this list, and Neville was absently rubbing small circles on his wrist. 

Grimly, the Goblin contingency took notes to add to the Young Lord files, and Griphook steadily paid attention so that he could send this memory to Madam Bones later on. Dowager Longbottom was deeply shocked. She knew, vaguely, that from what was discussed earlier Hadrian had been abused by the muggles he has been living with all these years, but hearing the extent of the damage made her sick with shock. 

“That is just a summary of the physical damage. The Headmaster has apparently done many things over the years, including place a very strong mostly-permanent glamour on him, several compulsion charms, obedience potions, courage potions, loyalty charms, and Obliviates. Further, he has a glamour of his own making on, several monitoring charms on his person from the Headmaster, and a dark presences in his curse scar that I think Gringotts should look at. 

 

“Going Forward, I can have Severus make another batch of Scar Removal Cream for the majority of his body - this can happen at any time, and will not affect his curse scar. He can have his eyesight fixed professionally at St. Mungo’s with a specialist or update his prescription glasses. This should happen soon. His mishealed bones need to be vanished and regrown, through the fractures should just need a small measure of directed Skelegrow. His malnourishment cannot be corrected all at once, but if he takes a Nourishment Potion every time he eats - three or more times a day - he should be up to a healthy weight by April. “ 

_ ::So, more damage then I was expecting, but at least its fixable::  _ Hadrian mused to himself. He chose to speak up right after. 

“Do whatever you need to do, Poppy. I trust you. Griphook, is there any chance I could come in, say, two weeks from now for a Purge?” Blinking, the Account Manager thought for a second before slowly nodding his assent. 

“Yes, Young Lord, that should be doable. It will take the last of those charms and potions out of your system, as well as remove that pesky glamour Dumbledore placed on you. Before the Purge, we can run an analysis on your scar, and I will arrange for you to be examined by a Goblin Healer as well - no offense to Healer Pomfrey, but Goblins are far more advanced in medicines, and we may have a way to heal some of your malnourishment and frail bones quicker than a potion would.” Madam Pomfrey nodded. 

“No offense taken, Master Goblin. You are right, Goblins are more advanced than Wizards in this, as they are in most things. If your Healers can heal him quicker and better and I can, by all means do so.” 

“All right, old friend” said Hadrian. “I will come in sometime before the First Task, probably two weeks from now, for a purge, analysis, and Healing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, I would like to say thank you for all the kudos and views on this story! This is the first multi-chaptered fic I've ever done (and not left as a one chapter WIP). Special thanks to AO3 users legitobsessed, Drake, Catarina4057, and CaptainHarryCarlPotatoUnland for the comments in pervious chapters.
> 
> Now, I want to let you know that I am a college student, and we are currently approching finals in the last month of the semester. As such, I may be too busy to write until the end of May, but it is possible that I might update if I find the time, or I need to write for my own sanity. I may, also, not update this and instead post another one-shot or update something else. Either way, I have no intention of abandoning this fic, and ask for patience during this time. 
> 
> Thanks,   
> AvadaGreenEyes


	6. Inheritance, part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Inheritance Test Results, part 3: House and Contracts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't quite remember the last time I updated this story, though I believe it was only a week ago. Since then, I have also updated two of my other stories, Year Three and Remember, Remember. I am thinking of making both of these chaptered fics too, but we shall see. Once again, you may see me update or post other stories but not this one, but I have no intentions to abandon this fic. 
> 
> As we use this chapter to finish the Test Results, I will once more provide the link to the test: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1unzgXCD7Al6mXsHuvfXUiCp4ipXiJPF3EAXv7ZsqH_0/edit?usp=sharing

**Key:** _ Text _ __ __ _ ::Thoughts:: _ __ __ _ §Parsel§ _

* * *

**Date:** _5 November 1994_

**Location:** _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland, UK_  
  


After taking a short break for bathrooms, eating, and the stretching of limbs, the group continued with the lordships. Meanwhile, Dobby delivers a copy of the memory for the scan and the official scan itself, and Harry places his rings as they appear before him. 

 

“The next House on the list is that of House Prewett. This comes from your mother’s line, and luckily I know how this happened” Griphook starts. 

 

“Your mother was born the only child of Ignatius Prewett and Lucretia Black. Her cousins were twins Fabian and Gideon Prewett, and Margaret Prewett, who you might know as Molly Weasley. Your grandparents were in their late 30s when your mother was born, which is not unusual. Unfortunately, when your mother was a year old, there were attacked in Diagon Alley, where your grandparents were murdered and your mother kidnapped. We do not know how she came to be adopted by the muggle Evans family, but she was raised as a muggle until she received her letter. Unfortunately, she did not get tested until she graduated Hogwarts, and then married your father. Your Uncles, Gideon and Fabian died in the war. Because Margaret is alive, any of her children are eligible to the title of Lord Prewett, but it is preferred that when there is a set of twins, they take up the title. This is why you are simple the Heir - I would suggest you speak to Fredrich and George Weasley about this later. Once they take up the mantel, they can teach you about the family and its history. As you are only the Heir, I cannot tell you much more than the fact that all children of the line are given a vault at birth, and can access it at any age.” 

 

Hadrian hummed in response to this, and leaned back against Neville again.  _ ::Well, at least I LIKE the Lords of my house.:: _

 

“Continue, Griphook. We have much to get through.” Nodding, Griphook did just that. 

 

“House Black is the same age as House Potter, and comes to you from three branches - Lord James, whose mother was Dorea Black, Lady Lily, whose mother was  _ also _ a Black, and the pervious Heir Sirius, your blood-adopted father, who is of the direct Black Line. Though Sirius still lives, he has spent time in Azkaban, and the family charter states that, guilty or not, no member of the House Black imprisoned in Azkaban can take the title. Thus, you are Lord Black and Sirius the current Heir, unless you change it. 

“It may be worth it to note that there are currently three other men who can take the title of Heir Black, directly in line behind you. The first is Draco Malfoy, whose mother Narcissa is your father Sirius’ first cousin. The second is Charles Weasley, who grandmother was Cedrella Black, and is currently the spare-heir of the Weasley family. The third is young Mister Longbottom here, whose great-grandmother was a Black. 

 

“The family currently has 1 Château, 1 Castle, 2 Manors (one with a farm), and 1 Cottage. They boast 30 elves. The title is accompanied by 1 Family Vault, 1 Library Vault, 2 Furniture vaults, and 1 Trust Vault. “

 

At this, Neville interjected. “Apologies for the interruption, but I believe we need to assimilate this new information. Why don’t we take a short break by going through the two contracts before continuing with the last two Houses?” Everyone nodded at this, and the Goblins shifted in their seats. 

 

“The first contract made was in February 1981. Lady Lily and Lady Alice are the ones who wanted the contract between the two of you, though Lord James and Lord Franklin did not object. The two of you were born in rooms next to each other at St. Mungos 10 minutes apart. The Lady Lily and Lady Alice were best friends, and the two of you were constantly in each others presence as infants. They noticed how close the two of you were becoming, and it was especially difficult when you protested separation. When you were six months old, the Ladies decided to get you tested for bearer status and anything else. They discovered that you, Hadrian, were a Bearer and, what's more, were apparently soulmates with young Mr. Longbottom, which is exceedingly rare. They drew up the contracts as quickly as possible, to everyone's mutual satisfaction. 

 

“Though you are welcome to read through this at your own leisure, the contract simply reads that you must marry, by the Yule of your 16th year, and the choice of courting and how is left up to you. They put in that you must have at least two children, as heirs to the two families, but more are welcome if you wish it. Finally, since you are both Heirs to prominent families, your names shall be hyphenated in whichever order you choose. Everything else was left up to you.”

 

“Excellent. There is not much, if anything, that you boys can do to contest this, but are you  _ okay _ with this contract?” Dowager Longbottom inquired. Neville gentle nuzzled Hadrian’s hair, pecking the side of his head and mulling over his response. 

 

“I believe, Grandmother, that ‘Ri is uniquely chosen to be my perfect match, and I will never be able to do better than him. We have been together, in a fashion, for several months now, but chose not to label it because we did not know how to explain what we felt for each other. To know that we are soulmates…..well, I would like to think that I speak for both of us when I say that I am happy beyond measure, and do not wish to contest this contract.” 

 

“You’re right, Nev. I do love you, and I would never want to contest this contract” Hadrian replied. Dowager Longbottom let a genuine smile curl her lips and brighten her eyes for a few moments, before she regained her composure and turned back to the company of goblins. 

 

“What of the second contract, Master Griphook? The parchment noted it was illegal?” Hearing this, Griphook cleared his throat. 

 

“Yes, Dowager. The second contract, between Harry James Potter and Ginevra Molly Weasley is illegal. Created in 1983, the signatories were Albus Dumbledore and Molly Weasley. As Dumbledore held  _ illegal _ guardianship of Mr. Potter, he had no authority to sign contracts and make decisions for him. As such, Mr. Potter can ask for Judgement to be rendered upon the contract and, as we know it is illegal, he will no longer be bound to it.” Hadrian let out a relieved breath. 

 

“I think, if this does not need to be addressed immediately, Judgement can wait until the most opportune moment. Griphook, if you have the time I would appreciate it if you would relay this to Madam Bones for me - it might hold more weight coming from you.” Hadrian flashed him a smile when he finished speaking. 

 

Griphook snorted softly before shuffling his paperwork. “Yes, yes. If we may continue? Good. House Prince is an heirship, and comes to you from your godfather, Severus Prince, the current Lord Prince and Potions Master here at Hogwarts. We suspect tampering here, as Master Prince has not entered Gringotts since his 17th year, and has conducted all his business via owl. We have, of course, attempted to contact him, but most all of our communications have gone unanswered. I can, however, tell you that the Prince line stems from Rome. 

 

“Finally,” Griphook continued, “We come to House Slytherin. This House was granted to you after your defeat of the Dark Lord Voldemort, one Tom Marvolo Riddle, in 1981. You could have, also, been granted this title through your connection to the Peverells, but that is tenuous at best. As I said previously, Mr. Riddle was desenced of Cadmus’ line, which became the Gaunt Family, who married into the Slytherin line. 

 

“Slytherin boasts 1 Château, 2 Manors, 1 Villa with orchards, ¼ of Hogwarts, the Chamber of Secrets, and 60 Elves. Vaults include 1 Furniture vault, 1 Family vault, 4 Library vaults, 1 Antiques vault.” Upon placing the final ring on his finger, Hadrian sighed as the magic filled him with warmth and acceptance, merging his lordship rings into one, and his heirships into another. 

 

Business now completed, Neville looked Griphook and the eye and firmly said, “Thank you for your time, Master Griphook, but I believe we should call it a day. It has been a rather long one, full of new information and responsibilities. I believe that, before we make any more decisions, we should sleep on this  information, and give it time to properly sink in. I am sure that my little mate will agree with me on this.” 

 

Flushing a bit at the new name, Hadrian nodded in affirmation. “Yes, old friend, thank you for taking time out of your busy schedule to see me after the...Event, I think I’ll call it. And thank you to the contingency you brought with you. If you leave the files  that need immediately seen to with us, we can work on them in the gap between our next meeting and now. We  _ will _ be seeing you in two weeks, no matter what. You have my word on that.” 

 

Griphook studied the boys he had come to know over the last few years, and assessed their truthfulness. It was all in their eyes, not bothering to hide anything from him. Finally, he nodded and stood from his chair. 

 

“Very well. We shall make sure to see you in two weeks. Have a good day, gentlemen, ladies.” Bowing shortly, he turned on his heel and gestured for the contingency to proceed him out the door. 

 

* * *

 

Once the Goblins had left and the doors closed once more, Madam Pomfrey turned on her charge. 

 

“Now, Hadrian, you need as much rest as possible. If you manage to sleep through the night and keep down your breakfast in the morning, I’ll release you. Do we have a deal?”

 

Sighing, Hadrian made a noise of agreement. “May Neville stay until I fall asleep Poppy?” 

 

Smiling gently, the Matron nodded. “Yes, usually routine. He may stay until you fall asleep, as long as that time is before curfew. He  _ will _ need to be in the Tower by then.” 

 

Neville agreed and Dowager Longbottom stood to leave. 

 

“Thank you, Dowager Longbottom, for being so patient and understanding today. Really.”

 

The Dowager Lady surprised the boys by smiling widely at Hadrian’s words. “Of Course, dear, but I think, considering you’ll be family, you may call me Augusta. Or, when you feel comfortable enough, you may call me Gran.”

 

Hadrian’s response was to positively beam at the older woman, missing Neville’s mouthed ‘Thank You’ over his shoulder. 

 

Nodding once more in parting, Augusta gathered her robes and departed the wing.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to say that I have maybe two and half weeks of instruction left before finals, and then it'll be summer. Yay! That said, I'm trying to land a part-time summer job and take summer instruction, but I'm hoping to be able to spend much more time writing. 
> 
> See you in a week, hopefully!
> 
> ~ AvadaGreenEyes


End file.
